The published German Patent Application DE No. 33 00 446 A1 shows and discloses a prior type of braking system for measuring the amount of wear of a brake lining, which is considered the first member, which is worn as a result of frictional contact with a brake drum or brake disc, which is considered the second member, during the actuation stroke of a brake cylinder. In order to measure the wear of the brake lining, the prior art proposes measuring the minimum stroke of the brake cylinder. The signal, which is a function of the wear, increases to the minimum brake cylinder stroke and is evaluated over a number of brake applications.
With this solution, the wear parameter is monitored by a component, namely, the brake cylinder, which is not involved at all in the wear process. The determination of wear is therefore indirectly made. The measurement sensor required for the brake cylinder for this purpose, along with its mounting elements and the related modifications to the brake cylinder, results in a considerable complex and expensive arrangement.